


Baby Mine

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [15]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Priestly celebrate finding out the sex of their baby Dean is pregnant with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

They had been together for some time now. Only a few months before Dean had announced that they were going to have a kid. It was some weird magical mishap that caused the ex-hunter to be able to conceive but it did not matter how it happened. Either way Priestly was more excited for it then Dean could imagine. 

He shadowed Dean when he was home, always made sure he was comfortable. He protected Dean and their future child like the eager Father to be he was. Anything the ex-hunter wanted, Priestly would get it for him, even if it was some weird combination of food that he could not imagine eating. 

And when the time came to get new clothes because his belly was growing he made sure Dean had it. So when he came home from work that day to find Dean resting back on their bed half dressed he leaned against the doorway with a small smile. 

Dean’s face was hidden by the magazine he was reading but he knew his boyfriend was there. His pants were missing, the only thing covering him was a baggy shirt and his underwear. He seemed overly comfortable which Priestly was happy for, it was all he really wanted. 

Moving over he climbed onto their shared bed, crawling his way up before pulling the magazine away. Setting it on the bed side table he smiled as he silenced Dean with a kiss before he could complain. One hand moved to rest on his belly, rubbing it as a happy sound left the other man. 

Showering him with more kisses he slowly moved back down the others body. Pushing his shirt up, he then kissed the large bump, smiling. “Our baby…” it was said with some wonder as a small laugh left Dean.

“Our daughter…” he smiled fondly as he reached down to take one of Priestly’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Daughter?” he quickly looked up into the others eyes.

Dean nodded at that, “I saw a doctor who works with hunter’s. He says the sex is female.” A wide grin spread on his lips. 

An excited sound left Priestly at this news, his hands moving over Dean’s belly with wonder. Kissing it again, he hugged the others waist. “Our daughter. Our. Daughter. We’re going to have a little girl.” 

Grinning wide he played with the other man’s hair. “A little girl to call our own…”

After a few minutes Priestly moved up the others body, resting next to him. He pulled Dean in close so he was laying half on top of him, and they kissed slow and sweet, cuddling up before falling into a light sleep.


End file.
